


Tangle in the Furs

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, cum sharing, lots of kisses, mustache-less!Toki, unbetaed, wolf guardian!Skwisgaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Toki and Skwisgaar enjoy an afternoon...





	Tangle in the Furs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with comfyklok...
> 
> An AU where Skwisgaar is a wolf guardian and takes Toki in. That's about it... It's just werewolf porn, sit down and enjoy it...
> 
> And piss poor attempt at their dialogue...

Toki gasped as Skwisgaar kissed down his chest, lapping at any skin he could reach without traversing too far from a pebbling nipple. His tongue flicked the bud tenderly, the brunet moaning softly, hands lacing through his hair and holding him still. The blonde wrapped his lips around the nipple, suckling it just the way Toki liked it, giving it a little teeth and tugging it. With a humming moan, the brunet squirmed under Skwisgaar's hold, thumbs rubbing circles over taut flesh.

The hands on his head trailed up to his ears, tugging at the furry peaks, massaging them, the blonde humming contently. “Yous really likes my ears,” the blonde smirked up at him, giving a more aggressive bite at the end of his sentence.

“They ams so fluffy,” Toki smiled back, cheeks stained by his lust.

“Is what I ams doing nots goods enough?” the blonde teased, switched to nibble on the other bud. He bit down much harder, coaxing a gasp and a rough tug to his wolf ears. His skin shimmied with goosebumps at the pull, his upper row of teeth dragging down Toki's pectoral. His lips and fangs snagged a chuck of flesh, suctioning in the meat, leaving behind an angry red bruise. He lapped at the mark, Toki whimpering at the treatment, his eyes locked on those icy blues as he continued to lick his claim. “You tastes so goods, Toki,” the blonde commented, finding another patch of flesh to bite down on.

“Skwis!” Toki cried out, his hands on the blonde's shoulders, shoving him back. Skwisgaar was only frozen for a moment, his mouth agape, relaxing when he was suddenly flipped on to his back. Toki straddled his chest, hands planted above his head and staring down at him, his lust filled gazed calming him. “It ams my turns to tease yous,” the brunet giggled, wiggling his way down until their faces met.

The wolf grinned, accepting the younger male's advances, their lips locking together. Soft pecks and tangled lips melding together slowly, avoiding the use of aggression, wanting to make this moment last. Toki leaned up to kiss at Skwisgaar's nose, up the bridge and peck his eye lids, nuzzling his brow and smiling. “Yous ams so cutes when you lets me loves you,” the brunet giggled, kissing down his cheeks and reconnecting their lips.

“Enjoys it whiles you cans,” the blonde spoke with warning, “Because I ams goings to makes you screams my names.”

Toki drew in his bottom lip and bit it firmly, humming in agreement. Toki continued down Skwisgaar's body, pulling away the snow fox pelt blanket, and gnawing at his abdomen. Tight curls tickled his chin, as well as the blonde's stiffened erection jabbing his neck. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Toki takes the phallus in hand, and turning it towards his lips, puckering a soft kiss to the tip.

Skwisgaar hummed in approval and raised up on his elbows, a hand coming down to pet his head, encouraging him to continue. The brunet licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, suckling in short bursts. With a tug to his hair, Toki glanced up, locking eyes with his lover. “Ifs yous goin's to suck it, yous better dos it rights,” Skwisgaar said lowly, a small grin on his face and his eyes mischievous.

Toki nodded and held Skwisgaar tight in his hand, slipping half of the cock into his mouth, the scent of the wolf overtaking his senses. His eyes rolled back as he bobbed his head, basking in the taste and musk that was the wolf he loved. He hummed and moaned in delight, beads of pre-cum dancing on his taste buds as he swallowed them down greedily. He moved his hand, resting it flat on the blondes sharp hip bone, diving in for more cock.

“Dat's it,” Skwisgaar complimented, his head lulling back as he groaned appreciatively. He pulled his hand away, strands of chocolate locks spilling over his belly, letting the man service him. Occasionally, Toki swallowed him completely, gagging on the head and lips spreading over the small knot forming around the base. He yanked the cock out of his mouth, only to suckle on both sides of the knot, the wolf howling lowly at his actions.

Down Toki went, slowly stroking the eager cock, dipping his tongue into the dip of his balls. He swirled his muscle around, his free hand guiding a testicle into his mouth, slurping the fleshy orb. He held the ball tight in his mouth, pulling his head back to stretch the skin, releasing it with an obscene pop. He attacked the other testicle, mouthing it sloppily, slathering his lovers scrotum in his saliva. “Fucks, Toki,” the blonde howled, thrusting upward at the brunet's mouth, leaking cock begging for more attention.

Toki leaned back up, taking the member to the hilt, nose burying in blonde curls, the scent of lust and power filling his nostrils. “Hmm,” he hummed around the cock, the vibrations causing the blonde's sack to retract at the pleasure. While Toki was treating him with the best of his ability, Skwisgaar was ready to take matters back into his own hands.

He held Toki carefully while quickly flipping them over, his cock burying into Toki's throat, feeling the muscles contract and swallow him. Toki whimpered in a mix of horror and ecstasy, hands scratching at the blonde's thighs, fighting for a breath. Skwisgaar pulled his dick out of his mates mouth, petting him gently with clawed fingers. “Catch your breaths nows, Toki,” the blonde smirked down at him devilishly, “I ams not goings to let you for a whiles.”

Toki nodded as he gathered his resolve, and gave his master a determined look, “Dos it, Skwis. I wants you.”

Toki's tongue slipped out, laying flat on his chin as Skwisgaar slapped his cock against the wet appendage, pre-cum slinging onto his lips and nose. Sliding his member across the tongue, rubbing over his chin and nose, drool slathering his young lovers mouth and jaw. He held his cock up, dipping his balls into Toki's mouth, the brunet sucking them in and rolling both of them between his teeth. The fact that his most sensitive areas were in his lovers mouth was exhilarating. The idea that he could snap his teeth shut and tear his boys off, made the moment far more exciting that he ever thought it could be.

When he was done being pleasured, he tugged his scrotum out of Toki's mouth, replacing himself with his throbbing erection. He fully sheathed himself inside the warm cavern of his lips, eyes rolling back when the muscles clenched his cock head. He laced his fingers through long brown hair, holding him firmly before beginning his assault on his lovers mouth.

He gave Toki no time to breathe, fucking his face without mercy, basking in the moist heat. Hips gyrating and balls slapping roughly against his chin, he glanced down to watch Toki's eyes flutter in excitement. He refused to let up, relishing in the gasping and gagging, the feeling of his cock covered in the slime of the brunet's saliva. “Dat's it, Toki,” Skwisgaar encouraged, “Such a goods boys.”

Toki's hands grasped the blondes hips, letting the wolf dominate him, eyes disappearing into his skull, drowning in his masters love. Skwisgaar suddenly stopped, slipping his cock from his mouth, the brunet coughing and gasping for air. “What's wrongs?” Toki asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

“Nothings,” Skwisgaar smiled down at him. “I ams just readys to be insides yous.”

Toki swallowed hard, not bothering to wipe his mouth when the blonde got off his neck. He pulled Toki into his lap, situating them at the end of the bed, facing a floor length mirror. He pressed his front to the brunet's back, his hand drifting down his belly, coaxing him further down until he was nestled on his legs. His hands explored his torso, lips kissing the scarred skin of his back, hand dipping under his balls to finger the sloppily wet hole, still filled from their earlier love making.

He lined his cock up with Toki's loosened hole, feeling him sink inside the moist heat. He rang his fangs across the brunet's ear, breathing hotly, “You feels so goods, Toki.” His fingers framed his member, pressed up against the hole, feeling himself become one with his lover. “Yous still so tights,” he whispered, his young mate whimpering, “I loves beings insides you.”

The blonde put a firm hand on Toki's hip, rocking him back and forth, his cock slowly drifting in and out, his small knot popping in and out of the ring. Toki moaned softly as he let his lover take care of him, his hands coming back and holding the blondes hair. “Skwis!” he cried out, feeling unsatisfied, “I needs yous. Mores! Gives me mores!”

Skwisgaar smirked and cooed, “You ams so needy, my mates.” He chuckled out loud, kissing his lovers neck and shoulders. “Don't worries, I wills takes care of yous.”

Carefully, Skwisgaar pushed off the bed, leading Toki to stand while they stayed locked together. He kept his hands on the brunet's hips, Toki staying bent over more that the blonde, his hands over top Skwisgaar's. With only a moment to get situated, Toki braced himself against his master, “Loves me, Skwisgaar!”

“I dos loves you,” the blonde smirked, running his thumb over the sigil he'd carved into Toki hip years ago. It was a symbol of his love, and his own personal mark. “Mores than yous will ever knows.”

“No,” Toki whimpered, wiggling his hips and shoving back against his lover. “Loves me hard.”

Skwisgaar only chuckled before his claws sunk into the pale flesh of Toki's hips and began thrusting vigorously. Toki gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain, his lover taking over and the pull of his muscles from the lack of proper lubrication, had him begging for him. Skwisgaar groaned at the tight coiling around his cock, his knot smacking the entrance, ready to pop in and expand.

Toki's cries for more drove him to thrust harder, burying himself balls deep into his lovers warmth. The brunet's nails dug into the blondes wrists, urging him to keep up his aggression and domination. “Yes!” Toki screamed, looking over his shoulder in the mirror into his masters eyes, “More! Fucks me more!”

Fueled by the begs for more, Skiwsgaar's hands came up, wrapping around Toki's neck and forcing him to bend over further, the brunet's fingers curling around his wrists. The pressure the blonde put on his throat prevented the brunet from babbling his pleas, but still letting him gasp and groan. “You feels so goods,” Skiwsgaar complimented. “I wants to lives insides this hole.”

The pleading in his icy blue staring back at him told him everything he needed to know. His grip tightened on his mates neck, watching his eyes roll back as he gasped for air and fell into unknown bliss. He released Toki's throat, raking his claws down the younger males back, careful not to cut him too bad. The blonde let his hand grab onto Toki's long hair, the few braids twisting between his fingers. As Toki cried for more, tears forming in his eyes at the intensity of his pleasure and pain, his arms curling up with the need to grab something.

Toki's hole began to leak Skiwsgaar's fluids from their earlier endeavor, making his masters cock slip in and out of him easier, the hole loosening and preparing for his knot. “Ams you readies for me, Toki?” Skiwsgaar asked, his hips rutting faster and faster.

“I needs yous knot!” Toki screamed, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He glanced back, teeth bared and searching Skwisgaar out, “Fills me up! Breeds me!”

“Fucks, Toki!” the blonde shouted, cramming his knot into the brunet's entrance, nearly bursting at the seams. Toki's own orgasm took him over, his hand coming down to stroke what he could out of himself, slipping it all over the stone floor.

Skwisgaar fell to the bed, the pain of the tugging knot took Toki with him, seating him comfortably in his lap, groaning at the ache in his ass. He basked in the blonde's breathy moans as his cock spurt load after hot load into his beautiful submissive's body. Carefully, he coaxed Toki's legs up so his feet planted outside Skwisgaars thighs, rolling his hip slightly.

Large hands roamed the brunet's body, the blonde kissing his shoulder as they both came down from their high. The moaned and hummed to each other, Toki's hands laying over his masters, letting them be guided around. “So beautifuls,” the wolf mumbled, his hand drifting down to where they connected, pressing his fingers against his knot. “Feels us, Toki. We ams ones.”

He slipped his lovers fingers in place of his own, letting him feel them. “I feels so fulls,” the brunet commented, peering over his shoulder, the blonde pecking his lips. They rubbed the connection together, lips tangling in a slow dance, Skwisgaar's fangs snagging at his bottom lip.

Skiwsgaar's other hand came up to his abdomen, feeling it slowly swell from his ejaculate, cock pumping every few minutes to breed him. He felt the ridges of a fresher scar he had left behind only a few months prior. A sigil blessing their union, and all future love makings, gifted to him when Toki vowed to remain his until his death. “One days, you will bes fulls here,” the blonde cooed, nuzzling the brunet's lips.

Toki only nodded, mouthing at his masters nose. “I loves you, Skwisgaar,” he hummed, tears drying on his cheeks.

A clawed thumb stroked away the tears and smiled at him, “And I yous, Toki.”

They giggled to each other, all smiles and nuzzles, waiting for the knot to deflate. He could feel himself loose friction with his mate, a hot ooze dripping down his cock and balls. The blonde scooped some of his cum from Toki's hole, bringing it up to their lips and sharing it with him. As their tongues tangled together, the semen mixed with Toki's personal flavor, Skwisgaar knew he wanted to taste more.

He pulled away from Toki, the smaller male raising a brow at his actions. “What's wrongs?”

Skwisgaar laid down on his back, smirking up at his mate. “Turns around,” he commanded, the brunet doing as he was told. He straddled his masters waist, feeling hands encourage him to move forward. “Comes to me.”

Quickly and carefully, he shimmied up his lovers body until he straddled his head. “Skwis--”

“Shh,” the blonde hushed, his fingers probing at his mates cheeks, spreading them. Toki whimpered at the violation, curious as to what his master was about to do to him. “Looks at yous,” the wolf groaned. “Relax for mes.”

Toki calmed his nerves, knowing that Skiwsgaar would never hurt him without permission or just cause. The blonde tugged on his skin, pulling him down, seating him on his face. His long tongue slithered its way into his mates hole, the immediate tang of his own cum spilling in his mouth. Toki mewled at the sensation, relaxing into his touch, the wet appendage wiggling inside him. He sat comfortably on his masters face, letting the cum dribble out of him and Skwisgaar eating it happily.

Tongue and fangs and lips attacked his hole, too much spilling out and overflowing. His face was drenched, mouth, chin and nose, the scent mesmerizing him. When the cum stopped flowing, Skwisgaar's hand came up to feel Toki's belly, able to judge that he was still stuff full. With a little pressure, he pushed into the brunet's abdomen, Toki whimpering at the treatment. More semen gushed from his hole, Skiwsgaar groaning loudly at he intense wave of scents and pheromones wrapping around him.

Toki's hands reached down, tangling in blonde locks and tugging on fluffy ears. He cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His cock was at attention, nearly ready to burst thanks to Skwisgaar's mindful teasing. “I ams goings to cum agains!” Toki cried, wanting to bad to reach his release.

Unable to control himself, he pulled away from Skwisgaar's face, aiming his cock down, spotting the blondes agape mouth. He shoved his aching member into his masters lips, giving him no chance to stop him, thrusting hard and fast, basking in the gurgling gags he could hear below. His shoulders curled up and eyes rolled back, his body clenching as he released himself deep into Skwisgaar's mouth.

He removed his wilting cock, his body going limp from the pleasure, but barely holding on long enough to stay seated on the blondes chest. “I'ms sorrys, Skwisgaar,” Toki apologized, lip quivering and flushed with embarrassment. “I couldn'ts resi--”

He was violently flipped over, flat on his back, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Skiwsgaar crawled up his body, his brows furrowed and a scowl over his face, Toki worrying he had really screwed up. The blonde leaned down, sneering at him, mouth hovering over his. When the blonde kissed him lovingly, he'd never melted into the kiss faster.

“Toki,” the wolf muttered, “Don't fears takings over.”

“But yous --”

He was silenced with another kiss, moaning into it. “It's okays,” the blonde smiled, nuzzling his cheek. He gently lowered himself next to Toki, pulling the brunet into his arms, sniffing his hair. “Rest Toki,” Skwisgaar hummed, “We haves a longs days ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
